


I wrote this in a discord call

by ComegetyourfooD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Piss, cum, flower is british, this is a joke, this is shit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD
Summary: Sans x trader piss cumFollow @RUSHOFKATIE on twt
Relationships: Sans (undertale)/TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	I wrote this in a discord call

Tommy stepped into the small house, his foot accidentally kicking a sock, a sock filled with a weird substance. He raised his head and saw a boney man. “Who are you?” He asked softly, retracting from the weird sock. “ I dunno..” Sans bit his bone lip. He glared over at the honey wheat blond. A smile tugging at his mouth. Tommy was instantly enchanted by the man’s aura. “You’re gonna hav bad tim” he grab tom and broggj him to papi. Chulo, yrus’s room, he pinned the boy down to the lighting mcwee car bed, leaning down he breathed into Tommy’s ear. “You’ve been a bad kitten” He then tipped his grey like a fuck what is grey? Uh a thunderstorm sky? Idfk I’m colourblind fordora. He pulled down his black and white like cummie cumza tracksuit pants. Pulling out his glowing, blue, cock, it was 3 feet long. Tommy gasped. “That aint gona fit mcdaddy” The boy’s face got pink quickly, he bit his lip very seggisly. Tommy pulled down his pretty pink panties cause he femboy and camnoy. Sams startikg salivating staring at that meal. God damn, he gonna ram that bussy he grappes his cock and soved it into the wet 😩😩😩😩 puss puss he fucked him ahahaha fuckinfboymomen he raiked that bitch lol filling his little boy puss with cum and then he started pissing the neon yellow like a highlighter substance (sans is dehydrated that’s why yello) suddly 

“Sans?” Kokichi uma had walked in his eyes wide, tears starting to form. 🤣☺️🙌 “U CUC SUCKER” he yellem Tommy shooketh in hororor “nii-channn! Who’s this” Tommy yellem 😄😆 “huh who u?” 

A tall man, dressed in a green robe, and piss yellow hair, he wore a hat that was white like cum and green stripped. “Kisuke from Bleach❤️☺️?” Komida saif. “Nah I’m like his twin or somth n british” Ph1lZ4 said he looked at his son. Dick hard. 

“Wanna playamong us?” Mr beast said walking in as among us trap reminx (Among drip theme song orginal) played. Corpse was fucking Quackity in the bg lol.

“Choke me like you love me like you cum in me like you spit on me like you stab me like you don’t know that I slept with Karl and Sapnap Schlatt Dream and Wilbur and Charlie and your mom and my cat” quackoty MOANED as cum leaked down his pretty thifhs. 

Like fo pet2


End file.
